


After the World Ended

by Damceon



Series: Character Backstories [6]
Category: Gamer Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damceon/pseuds/Damceon
Summary: Campaign Transition point... one world/life ends... another begins.
Series: Character Backstories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672036





	After the World Ended

It is now two days since my death… and the death of all Faerun. Two days, at least, since I woke to this new body.  
  
Denier’s wisdom affords me little comfort and even now this frail, trembling hand betrays my outward calm. I do not know this flesh. Stripped of my father’s fiendish lineage, I feel hollowed… weakened. I spent nigh on a decade learning to quell the whispers of the Hells… and now? Only silence screams through the halls of my mind. It is almost maddening, this quiet. I did not think it would ever be so.  
  
Mendev is a land of suspicion and conflict, beset by demons from beyond the Wards. It is a very queer feeling, to only be given a passing glance while Tal’s wife, Fetish endures all the sneers and distrust of our lives within the human cities of now-lost Faerun.  
  
Talarel is here, whole and unblemished… but even she too, has changed. I can still feel her presence within me… and I think she feels my unease. Tal, Gods of Golarion bless him, seems the least changed of us. We do not know if others of our world survived.  
  
I can only guess, but my heart is heavy with the suspicion they are all gone. Good and Evil, mortal and immortal… destroyed.  
  
Our determination and defiance of what some might consider a natural process is the only thing that spared us. “… like the champions before you…”  
  
I will not forget those words in this life. These three are my family now. Brother, sister, and lover. They are my home. Master, I feel as though I am only now beginning to see… “home is where your spirit goes.”  
  
I remember my training. I remember everything. I even remember the power of the Hells as it coursed through my veins for the last time. Fear, rage… Panic when I woke… Relief when I saw Talarel beside me. Horror at what had happened to me.  
  
Now we travel through Mendev, seeking employ from the local churches and militias so that we may earn a place in this new world. Perhaps so we may accustom ourselves to this new life.  
  
We died at the end of a war to be reborn in the middle of another. For a century, the World Wound has festered with demons… the Wards keeping the bulk of the Abyssal fiends from overrunning all of Mendev and other neighboring nations.  
  
It occurs to me that our savior may well have selected us to stem the demon onslaught on this world to spare it of Faerun’s fate. Who better prepared for the battle than those who know exactly what defeat will mean? I do not fear death, anymore. The things I want will not matter or come to fruition so long as Golarion hangs at the precipice of destruction. Talarel and I cannot have a life of peace in this world…  
  
Not yet.


End file.
